This new carnation variety originated as a sport of the variety Digisun growing at our nursery at San Remo, Italy, this sport being discovered by us in 1987 and because of its delightful pink coloration contrasted with the yellow color of the blooms of the parent plant. Because of its color and its very favorable growth characteristics, we propagated this discovery at our San Remo nursery by means of cuttings with such satisfactory results that we directed continued propagation of this new plant at our nursery through several successive generations by means of successive cuttings which proved to us that the novel characteristics of this new plant would be retained from generation to generation and its homogeneity could be assured for commercial propagation for the production of cut flowers.
Our new carnation variety is now being propagated for commercial purposes by means of cuttings as well as in-vitro propagation procedures at Establissements Barberet et Blanc, Laboratoire de Physiologie Vegetale, at 83250 La Londe-Les Maures, France.